when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylvanas Windrunner
"Have you heard that Sylvanas Windrunner, the former Warchief of the Horde and the former supreme ruler of the Forsaken? Well, she must've been one heckuva ranger-general of Silvermoon before falling in battle while defending Quel'Thalas. Maybe we could've gotten all this contact to this banshee queen when we were solving this horrific mystery around here.." --Su Ji-Hoon, Windrunner Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, also referred to as "the Dark Lady" and "the Banshee Queen", is the former Warchief of the Horde and former supreme ruler of the Forsaken, one of the most powerful factions of undead on Azeroth. In life, Sylvanas was the ranger-general of Silvermoon, whose leadership acumen and martial prowess were without equal. During the Third War, she bravely defended Quel'Thalas from a Scourge invasion led by the death knight Arthas Menethil. Ultimately, however, Sylvanas fell in battle. Rather than honor the ranger-general with a quick death, Arthas ripped out her soul and transformed it into a banshee: a cunning and vengeful agent of the Lich King empowered by hate. When the Lich King's control over his minions weakened, Sylvanas broke away from her tyrannical master's control and reclaimed her body. Vowing to avenge her death, Sylvanas gathered other renegade undead and set out to wage war against the Scourge. Thus it was that the Forsaken came to be, with Sylvanas as their queen. Under Sylvanas' command, the Forsaken joined the Horde and later helped bring about the Lich King's fall in the frozen wastes of Northrend. She seeks a higher purpose for a people who have already died once. Yet many challenges still lay ahead for Sylvanas. After an uprising within her ranks that killed other members of the Horde, the banshee queen is now mistrusted by many of her allies. Most recently, Sylvanas began fortifying her territory within the Tirisfal Glades in order to establish a proper kingdom for her followers. While Sylvanas maintains that her loyalty to the Horde is undiminished, some of the faction's members are uncertain about her true intentions. After the fall of the Lich King, Sylvanas came to the shocking realization that she, like Arthas before her, was damned to an eternity of darkness and torture in the afterlife. After entering into a pact with the Val'kyr, Sylvanas was able to regain her place in the realm of the living for as long as her Val'kyr survive. Knowing the dark fate that will inevitably befall her, Sylvanas considers her people a bulwark against the horrifying darkness that awaits her in the end. Following this, Sylvanas has launched an aggressive attack into the regions of Lordaeron and the greater Eastern Kingdoms not directly under her control, in an attempt to conquer the continent and secure it for the Forsaken. After being mortally wounded during the battle for the Broken Shore, Warchief Vol'jin declared Sylvanas as his successor with his dying breath, leaving her to lead the Horde against the invading forces of the Burning Legion. Following the Legion's defeat, Sylvanas now leads the Horde against the Alliance in a war that spans all of Azeroth. After being challenged to mak'gora by defector Varok Saurfang, Sylvanas managed to overcome him in combat, but in the process revealed to the rest of her Horde loyalists that they truly meant nothing to her. Ultimately, Sylvanas fled from Orgrimmar and abandoned the Horde to pursue her own agenda alongside those still loyal to her cause. In [https://when-the-cold-breeze-blows-away.fandom.com/wiki/When_the_Cold_Breeze_Blows_Away When the Cold Breeze Blows Away], she was appeared in during the World War III when she used to ally with the Grand Alliance after the Azerothi Alliance and the Azerothi Horde all fled to Earth and made an artifical island archipelago in the North Sea to make it their new home and bring end to tensions, which united into one united nation since their original planet being lost atmosphere by the Combine Empire and North Korea Until the USRAC War, she became the neutral to other that she never know the behind of USRAC War due to the unknown mystery reasons Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Undeads Category:Warcraft Characters Category:Elves Category:Rangers